It's Difficult To Find The Right Words
by xXxShiningDarknessxXx
Summary: 100 words challenge. I got 100 words from a random word generator. Let the fun begin! Kyman.
1. Poetry

**AN: This is going to be fun!**

**So, here's what I did. I got 100 words from a random word generator. I'm making my own 100 word's challenge, pretty much. Each drabble will vary in size; there is no limit of words. All I need to do is let my creativity flow. I hope you like it!**

**I don't own South Park.**

* * *

**Poetry**

/Noun/ Literary work in which special intensity is given to the expression of feelings and ideas by the use of distinctive style and rhythm; poems collectively or as a genre of literature.

"Hey_ Kahl_, I wrote something for you. Wanna hear?" The larger boy asked, voice sickeningly sweet.

Kyle huffed. He and Cartman were waiting for the bus. Unfortunately, Stan and Kenny hadn't arrived yet. The two had been standing on either side of the bus stop sign, ignoring the other completely.

Until now, of course.

Cartman took Kyle's annoyed huff as an answer.

He cleared his throat and said;

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I hate your guts,

You stupid fucking Jew!"

Kyle slowly turned his head to look at Cartman, giving him a disbelieving look.

Cartman was staring back innocently, a proud grin on his face.

Kyle rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Never go into poetry, fatass." He muttered.

Cartman just laughed.

* * *

**Review please!**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


	2. Proof

**Proof**

/Noun/ Evidence or argument establishing or helping to establish a fact or the truth of a statement.

* * *

Nicole was certain Kyle and Eric were dating. Sure, she knew that Eric had lied to her about his true relationship with Kyle. So, maybe the right term was a little different.

Nicole was certain Kyle and Eric _should_ be dating.

Others (many others) would say otherwise, including the two mentioned, but Nicole knew better. She was pretty level headed and a good observer. Okay, maybe she was also kinda naive at times, but that didn't change anything. She knew what she knew. What others denied in front of them.

Kyle and Eric were in love and the proof was all there.

The little glances, the touching, _the hate_. They were all clues to something deeper than even Nicole herself could really put into words.

Underneath all the hate; the hurtful words, the kicks and the punches, the glares and manipulation, she knew they cared deeply about each other. Enough to do something about it. To save and sacrifice for the other.

When she thought about it, she found that their relationship was the most strongest; stronger than most, she supposed.

She could only hope they'd realize what she had noticed from the start.

'Cause the proof was there, they just needed to find it.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought!**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


	3. Code

**AN: Last one tonight!**

* * *

**Code**

/Noun/ A system of words, letters, figures, or other symbols substituted for other words, letters, etc., especially for the purposes of secrecy.

* * *

"Jew." _Hey._

"Fatass." _Hey._

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned!" _Shut up, you._

"Yes, you are. You're as big as a truck!" _You started it._

"Humph, screw you, Kahl, I'm going home!" _Fine, I did. I'm sorry._

"What?! You're just going to leave?" _I'm sorry, too. Please come back._

*Pause* "I hate you." _I kind of like you more than I would like to admit._

"Hate you too, Cartman." _Me too._

Their relationship was like a code that only Cartman and Kyle could really understand.

They liked it that way.

* * *

**Review to tell me what you think!**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


	4. Comprehension

**AN: Wow, thanks for all the lovely reviews! They make me really happy. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this as much as I am! Two more coming after this one!**

* * *

**Comprehension**

/Noun/ The action or capability of understanding something.

Kyle stared intently at the piece of paper filled with math questions in front of him as though the longer he stared, the easier the questions would become.

So far this tactic hadn't worked.

Sighing and running a hand through the ginger curls under his hat, Kyle slumped in his chair, banging his head against the table, eyes squeezed shut.

He didn't understand why this was so difficult for him. He was pretty smart; one of the smartest kids in his class next to Wendy. Yet he couldn't understand a simple math question? It frustrated him.

"Eighteen."

Kyle froze. In his concentration he had completely forgotten he had company. Unwanted company.

Lifting his head and turning around in his swivel chair, Kyle narrowed his eyes at the larger boy sat against his headboard, eating noisily on (of all things) a red apple. Cartman glanced uncaring at Kyle, taking another bite of his apple.

He nodded at the paper, which he could see from where he sat, relaxing.

"The answers eighteen." He said, nonchalantly.

Kyle scoffed.

"I really doubt you know the answer, fatass."

Cartman raised an eyebrow at that, smirking.

"Well, Kahl, if you carry the one over, I'll say I'm right." When Kyle still didn't look convinced, he cooed, "Go ahead! You'll be surprised." He then glanced away, finishing off his apple.

Kyle sighed, but considering he had nothing to lose, he turned back to the questions and did what Cartman said.

After a few minutes, Kyle dropped his pencil on his desk and blinked.

Cartman was right.

He glanced sharply at Cartman only to meet Cartman's superior look.

"Told you." He crowed playfully, throwing his apple into the small garbage can on the other side of Kyle's room.

Kyle just frowned.

How the hell had Cartman figured that out when Kyle had no clue? From all the way over there?!

"The next ones ten."

Kyle hit his head against the desk in mortification while Cartman snickered.

* * *

**As always, tell me what you think. It's always appreciated!**

**-ShiningDarkness-**


	5. Concealing

**One more to go! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Concealing**

/Verb/ Keep (something) secret; prevent from being known or noticed.

Kyle would never say (to anyone _ever_), but he, every once and awhile, actually liked being in Cartman's presence. The larger boy was an asshole. A complete narcissistic, anti-semetic, fat, asshole.

Yet Kyle still _liked_ him, even if it was only a little bit. A very, very little bit.

It disgusted him, this little secret of his. Why would someone like him (with morals and a working conscious) ever want to spend time with someone like Cartman? Most people like him wouldn't.

But...

Cartman had his moments. When he wasn't being an asshole, he could think up fun games for them to play. Sure, he was still bossy, but the games were still _fun_ either way.

And it sometimes pissed Kyle off when he'd be in Cartman's presence (playing video games, hanging out, etc.) and realize he was having fun despite who he was with.

He knew if Cartman should ever find out about this, he'd use it against him somehow, 'cause he was Cartman and still an asshole, no matter what he did.

An asshole who could sometimes be fun to hang out with.

Not that Kyle would ever tell _him _that.

* * *

**Review!**

**-ShiningDarkness-**


	6. Logging

**Last one this round. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Logging**

/Noun/ The activity or business of felling trees and cutting and preparing the timber.

The four boys watched as a tree across from the bus stop was brutally 'murdered' in front of them. All four boys were frowning, curiously.

"Why are they cutting it down? It was perfectly okay yesterday!" Stan exclaimed, upset.

Cartman snorted.

"It had a hole in it and was rotting through, hippie. Get a grip!" He snapped, rolling his eyes.

Stan shot him an angry look.

"It was still okay!" He cried, defensively.

Cartman brought his hands out in front of him.

"Wow, cool it Stan. Don't go all environmental freak on me." Cartman snickered.

Stan opened his mouth to speak, but Kyle interrupted, looking toward Stan.

"I have to agree with Cartman on this one. That tree was dead. Long gone weeks ago. I'm glad they're cutting it down. Ike and his friends play there and they could have gotten hurt." Kyle said, worriedly. The thought of his brother getting hurt by that tree scared and worried him deeply.

Stan looked betrayed, but didn't say anything because he knew Kyle had a point.

"Well, it was a good tree while it lasted." Kenny concluded.

Stan nodded.

All four watched as the last branches were cut and put in the truck. The two men left with the truck seconds later. After a short pause, the school bus came as well and the four boys climbed on.

Stan was hailed by Wendy and Kenny took the spot next to Bebe and her 'boobs', leaving Kyle and Cartman to sit together; Kyle with the window seat.

Kyle stared at the stump of the dead tree thoughtfully, trying to pretend Cartman wasn't sitting beside him.

"I've got it!" Cartman suddenly yelled, making Kyle jump and shoot Cartman an annoyed look.

"What the fuck, fatass?!"

Cartman ignored him, looking at Kyle excitingly.

"So race car driving may have not been my future job, but maybe logging is!"

Kyle stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"Logging?" He clarified, wondering if he heard wrong.

Cartman nodded quickly, eyes clouding over with already half baked schemes.

Kyle turned away, biting the inside of his cheek, thoughtfully.

"You know, you may be right. You are pretty retarded."

Cartman glared.

"Shut up, Jew! You're just jealous of my totally cool and awesome future job! _Seriously._" He said, looking proud.

Kyle snorted.

"Yeah, something like that."

Cartman pouted.

* * *

**Review~**

**-ShiningDarkness-**


	7. Offering

**AN: ...this one feels lame.**

* * *

**Offering**

/Noun/ A thing offered, especially as a gift or contribution.

Kyle watched from afar as Cartman struggled with the string to his kite. Kyle wasn't too sure why he was watching the other boy, it wasn't like he had nothing else to do. On the contrary, Kyle had plenty of homework he should be getting done, yet he stood where he was, staring.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Kyle left the sidewalk and headed toward Cartman's front lawn, where Cartman was making grunting noises, tripping over the kite string.

Observing for a few more seconds, Kyle said, blandly, "What are you doing, asshole?"

Cartman paused. Turning to look over his shoulder, he gave Kyle an annoyed look.

"What does it look like, Jew? I'm trying to untangle my fucking kite!" He snapped, irritable.

Cartman turned back to his kite, swearing under his breath.

Kyle blinked.

After a few seconds of watching Cartman struggle hopelessly, Kyle sighed, dropping his backpack on the ground by his feet.

"Here, fatass, let me help." He growled, pulling the kite gently from Cartman's pudgy hands and untangling the string with careful practise.

Cartman watched him with a raised eyebrow.

When Kyle was done, he handed the kite back to Cartman.

Cartman stared at it for a few seconds then sent Kyle a rare smile as said boy picked up his backpack and shrugged it over his shoulder.

"Thanks Jew!" He called after Kyle's retreating back.

Kyle just rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome Cartman!" He called back, dryly, shaking his head at Cartman's stupidity.

There wasn't even enough wind to fly a kite to begin with. Fucking retard.

* * *

**Get it, cause he offered his help with the kite. I feel like I could have done better, but oh well. Hope you liked it!**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


	8. Darkness

**AN: I like this one.**

* * *

**Darkness**

/Noun/ The partial or total absence of light.

_The darkness was suffocating, _Cartman always thought.

The darkness he spoke of was all around him. In the hateful stares and mean comments. The way his mother would kiss him on the head then turn around and use those same lips for her job because she had no other chose.

It was inside him. All the awful things he did; killing his _own_ father was just the icing on the cake. The ugly, mucky black cake.

The darkness ate at him until there was nothing left. Consumed him, made him believe he _was_ the darkness; he had always been the darkness.

He had no way of knowing how he was still standing through the ugly black of his soul. Hadn't the darkness already consumed him; eaten him up and left him as an empty shell?

No, it hadn't.

Though that darkness tried, there was one thing in Cartman's dark life that kept him afloat. One thing that kept the darkness back and let the light in.

That thing was Kyle Broflovski.

Kyle was Cartman's light. As much as Cartman pretended otherwise, he knew without Kyle in his life, the darkness would consume him and he would be no more.

Sometimes Cartman would find himself alone and would just laugh at the great irony to that statement. He'd laugh so much, to the point that he was hysterical and gasping for air or even black out.

Kyle made him feel alive. Made him feel like there was more to himself than darkness. Cartman grasped onto that feeling with both hands like a dying man because it was all he had.

Cartman could only pray to God Kyle stayed long enough for him to keep that light inside of himself forever.

It was all Cartman really, truly wanted.

* * *

**Awwww. **

**Please review!**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


	9. Wrong

**AN: Been awhile. Here's the next one. This one's placed after the Tonsil Trouble episode.**

* * *

**Wrong**

/Adjective/ Not correct or true.

* * *

_Oh, so you boys are like that, huh._

_NO!_

- Tonsil Trouble (Clerk and Kyle about Kyle and Cartman's relationship, _Tonsil Trouble_)

* * *

Kyle sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He rubbed angrily at his eyes and turned onto his stomach, head turned to face his rooms door and sighed again.

He couldn't sleep.

He wasn't sure why sleeping was a problem for him at the moment. Maybe he was worried Cartman would come back into his room while he slept and fuck something else up. It was creepy when Cartman did that to begin with and now with the added bonus of Cartman doing something to him while he slept, like giving him AIDS...

Well, Kyle thought he had a reason to feel so wide awake.

But, to his dismay, that wasn't the reason he was without sleep. No, that would be too simple, too easy, it seemed. The true reason was really stupid and insignificant and it frustrated him further with how stupid and insignificant it really _was_. Fuck, he had AIDS just earlier that day, but _this_ was what was bothering him the most?

It bothered Kyle more than he really wanted to admit. It really shouldn't be affecting him like this, but it was. Like a leach sucking away his blood it sucked away at his insides until there was nothing left but that nagging question. That_ million dollar_ question.

Why, oh why, did so much people except him and Cartman as 'brave lovers'? Did they really _look _like they loved each other? He and that asshole couldn't be less in love with each other! Cartman tormented him daily. They _hated_ each other. Why was it so easy for people to except them as lovers, then?

Huffing in further annoyance over the situation, Kyle hid his face in his left arm, eyes squeezed shut.

_Lovers._ He snorted, deciding to try to let the strange situation go and get some actual sleep, _They couldn't be further away from the truth._

* * *

**Please review.**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


	10. Hip

**Next one. :)**

* * *

**Hip**

/Noun/ A projection of the pelvis and upper thigh bone on each side of the body in human beings and quadrupeds.

Kyle pinched at the pain in his forehead. Was this doctor for real?

"Look," Kyle started, "I had nothing to do with this. He was the idiot who decided to try to make some sort of flying machine or whatever and break his fucking hip bone. Really, I have no idea what bullshit he was trying to pull this time." He rolled his eyes.

The doctor before him frowned, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, sir, but either way I can't let you in. You're not family. As I just told you, only family can come in right now." He explained, turning to leave.

Kyle glared, snapping out a quick and irritated reply.

"His mother's out of town doing God knows what! I'm the only one who even gives a fuck about him right now and I fucking _hate_ his guts. You can guess what that makes him if _I'm_ the only one who cares. So, either let me in the room he's in or I'll force myself in!"

Kyle's fists were clenched and he was shaking. He wasn't sure why he felt so strongly over this, but he wasn't going to think about that right now. The damn idiot was probably alone in a hospital room crying for his mommy. For some reason that pissed Kyle off. Again, he wasn't going to think too deeply on the exact reason for his anger. He just knew he was angry and he wasn't going to let some doctor stop him from getting in the room Cartman was in.

At first, it looked like the doctor was going to refuse, but then he shrugged, unperturbed.

"Suit yourself, kid. Just make sure you're the one that gets in trouble and not me." Was all he said and then he was gone, off to bother some other people and call it 'helping' and 'doing his job'.

Kyle stared after him and huffed.

"Finally."

The room was silent and there was no sounds of crying. Cartman was sat up in bed and switching through TV channels. He looked up when the door opened and made an annoyed face.

"Jew, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked, rudely.

Kyle came further in, shutting the door and crossing his arms, leaning against it.

"Making sure you're not dead. Did you really think that was going to work? You could have been killed!"

Cartman shrugged, settling on a TV channel and leaning back (wincing slightly) and dropping the remote beside him on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess."

Kyle narrowed his eyes.

"You guess? Is that all you can say?"

Cartman pursed his lips in thought and sighed, turning to study Kyle.

After a few seconds of silence, he spoke.

"Kahl, I'm fine. Maybe I little bruised and battered, but fine. Sure, I managed to break my hip bone, but I _didn't_ die. There's no reason to worry, you stupid Jew." He shook his head, slowly, as though he thought Kyle was being stupid.

Kyle bristled as though suddenly hit.

"I'm not worried!" He cried, defensively and maybe a little too quickly, angry fists at his sides.

Cartman just smirked, turning back to the TV and leaning further against the pillow, more carefully this time as to not hurt his hip.

"Of course not, Kahl. Whatever will help you sleep at night, I guess."

He laughed, loudly and obnoxiously when Kyle made a frustrated noise and stomped out of the room.

* * *

**Review for more.**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


End file.
